The use of decorative multi-loop devices, such as bows on various packages to enhance the appearance thereof, or as badges to promote an occasion, a cause or candidate, has been popular for many years. Such devices are frequently preformed and thus, when stored in bulk, require an inordinate amount of space or, when transporting them in bulk to a customer can be a difficult, costly operation because of space requirements, and/or a large number of such devices become damaged or severely disfigured in transit rendering them unmarketable or non-usable. Furthermore, such preformed devices are formed of one or more lengths of ribbon defining a plurality of continuous loops gathered so as to resemble a hand-tied bow. Where such a ribbon device is manually formed by the customer from a kit, the procedure to be followed in forming the device is frequently confusing and difficult to understand and/or requires the talents of a person possessed of a substantial amount of dexterity and skill. When the device is formed of a length or lengths of ribbon, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to register surface indicia along the length of the ribbon so that the indicia will appear at specific locations on the finished device. Furthermore, the surface indicia on the ribbon is a repeat pattern preprinted by gravure, flexography or other well known rotary printing processes.